1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to an organic light emitting diode display and a manufacturing method of an organic light emitting device. Further, embodiments of the present invention relate to an organic light emitting diode display including a plurality of thin film transistors, and a manufacturing method of an organic light emitting diode display.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, representative examples of a flat panel display include an organic light emitting diode display, a liquid crystal display, a plasma display panel, and the like.
Among them, the organic light emitting diode display includes a plurality of thin film transistors. The plurality of thin film transistors respectively includes an active layer formed of polysilicon.
Each active layer includes a plurality of thin film transistors patterned to be spaced from each other to prevent an undesired current from flowing therebetween.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the present invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form prior art.